Breaking Apart
by SkilledCoolHwip
Summary: When Edward doesn't come back, Victoria changes Bella. What happens when they are reunited? And who is Chris? It's gonna get crazy, so hang on for a wild ride! NOTE this story is not 'bad' enough for an M rating, but there is swearing.
1. Changes

"_You… don't… want me?"_

"_No."_

Why was I having this flashback? This was the most painful memory my mind could hold, I can't take anymore pain. None of this was my fault, it was his fault.

Edwards fault.

He was the one who decided to leave. Not _me._ If he hadn't have left, I surely wouldn't be in this situation-again. I was being hunted.

Victoria came back to kill me, which, for me, was unsuspected. She wanted revenge for when Edward killed her mate, James who nearly killed _me_, in Phoenix.

"Bella. How have you been since the last time we saw each other?" Victoria asked, the beauty of her baby voice was mesmerizing. It sounded like ringing bells.

My reply came out sounding like I was choking on my tongue, "I have been better."

"Where is your Edward?"

"He… left."

Victoria seemed surprised. "Well then. I am utterly shocked that he left you behind, Bella. When we met in the meadow, he was so very protective of you! Does he not love you anymore Bella?"

"I don't know if he loves me anymore. Look, Victoria, if you are going to kill me, please kill me now. I don't want to live; my reason for being has left. Edward was afraid for me, because I was not a vampire. He did not want to change me into one of him, he didn't want to take away my soul. I was nearly killed by his brother on my 18th birthday. I just wanted to be with him forever and ever. Now that he's gone, I don't care if you kill me." My words came out in pain; I felt the silent tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, after what I have just heard, I have a better idea. I am not going to kill you, I am going to change you into a vampire. I think that Edward will be in agony when he finds out that you are a vampire, Bella, and that is what I want. I want him to suffer and be in pain, as I was when he killed James. You, also, will be in pain because, as you said earlier, you wanted to be with him forever. Now you can't-unless you find him-and I doubt that you will because of all the pain he caused you."

My mouth fell open with an audible pop. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I didn't want to live forever if I couldn't be with Edward, that was the whole reason why I wanted to be a _vampire._ Now, when I had the chance, I couldn't be with him unless I found him myself. That was _not_ an option.

Victoria stalked toward me. I felt a sting of fear that she might loose control and kill me. Either way, I guaranteed to myself that it would be very painful no matter what happens. Victoria sunk into a hunters crouch and sprang lightly toward me.

The pain was unbearable and I was bewildered. The burn in my body coursed through my veins in time with my heartbeat. This was worse then when I dropped the boiling water bowl and was scalded with the water when I was 8. I would take that, and be grateful. I could not hold back my blood curling screams. I wished that I would die. I begged for someone to kill me, but no one was there. I lost track of time all together. I then started to count my gasps of air, to pass the time. I waited for the burning hell inside of me to die.

I began to notice that the burning was dulling at my hands and feet. I was getting stronger every second and I already could hear to the highway, 5 miles away. That's when I noticed that the burning in my heart was _increasing_, not _decreasing_ as the rest of my body was. My heart sped off, going so fast that was all I could hear. Abruptly, my heart stopped and the burning ceased to exist.


	2. Danali

My eyes opened. I could see _everything._ The individual pine needles from the tops of the Pine Trees, 100 feet above where I lay, I could see as perfectly as the ones right above me. I gasped in disbelief, and was attacked by tons of fragrances. I was the world's deadliest predator. ME. Isabella Marie Swan, the clumsiest girl of her entire life.

I intended to rise slowly, but the movement was lightning fast. It took all of an eighth of a second. _Damn._ I was fast. I began running through the trees and then understood why Edward had never hit the trees, everything seemed to move unbelievably slow. Everything I saw was as beautiful as ever, except that I could see the splinters in the wood as I ran by. I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing. Could I go to Tanya's in Denali?–Edward had spoken of her once or twice, saying that he ran to her in his time of need- or would she kill me? Would there be a chance of the Cullen's being there? I shivered at the thought.

It had been more than 2 ½ years since I had seen or heard from Edward. I don't think we would be able to handle it, either he would leave or I would. There was a joy though, in being able to see Edward. He would see what had happened to me because he left. He left me in order from me being turned into a vampire, and look what happened when he left, I had became a vampire anyway. If Edward sees me, he probably will try to bring me back into his life. I was not having any of that. I was finally over him, and I proved to myself that I was strong enough to endure the pain he caused me.

I was going to Denali. If Edward is there I would depart quietly, talking to Tanya privately, away from the group. If Edward isn't there, I will learn the ways in becoming a 'vegetarian' and maybe settle with the Denali clan for a couple of years, if she wouldn't mind of course. Yes, that is the choice I have to make, avoid Edward…_forever._ Was that even possible?

It took me awhile to get to Denali, I had no idea where it was. I arrived there at 1:30 in the morning. Nervous as ever, I walked up to the main house and tapped lightly on the door. The sounds of light footsteps behind the large Oak doors could only belong to a vampire, I assumed. A woman opened the door with curious eyes, she had pale white skin like the rest of us, strawberry blonde hair, and gold eyes. This had to be Tanya.

"Hello. How can we be of service?" she asked warily, her voice was like wind chimes.

I cut her off. "Are the Cullen's here?" I asked anxiously.

This took her by surprise. "You know Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper Cullen?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"They left just yesterday. Please come in, come in."

I stepped into the threshold. It was an almost replica of the Cullen's mansion, only smaller. "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure. What did you need the Cullen's for?"

"Well. This is a very long story. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry," Tanya laughed carefree, "I have eons of time."

"There is something I must ask of you. Please do not mention that I am a vampire to the Cullen's."

"Of course," she responded, confused.

"Okay. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I used to be Edwards' girlfriend. He left me two and a half years ago, in fear that I would become a vampire. He did not want to take away my soul, that's what he thought he would be doing. I wanted desperately to be a vampire, to stay with him forever. I have not seen or heard from him since. Edward thinks that I am still human, living in Forks with my father Charlie, and he will not be happy with you if he ever finds out that you helped me. He probably would yell at you for not calling him or something like that. I became a vampire 4 days ago, Victoria changed me. Victoria was James' mate. Edward killed James in Phoenix in order to save me. I came here, to you, to learn the ways of becoming a 'vegetarian' vampire. I… I do not want to be a monster. Please, Tanya, help me." I pleaded.

Tanya stared at me like I was crazy, "Bella? Isabella Marie Swan!? It can't be you! Oh My Gosh! But it is you! Edward and Alice and Carlisle and Esme and Emmett have told me wonderful things about you! Of _course_ I will help you Bella, to me you are -already- practically family." Tanya gave me a snug hug and then dragged me by my hand outside. I knew at once that we were going hunting. "Bella dear. You are going to have to let your instincts take over. You will understand. I will not be coming with you on this trip; you need to be alone your first time so you don't feel like you are in danger from me."

I stared blankly at her and nodded, then I took off running into the forest. I smelled the most delicious smell ever, it made my throat burn and I could taste the pool of venom in my mouth. I followed Tanya's instructions and let my instincts take over. I saw the Grizzly bear and before I could even think twice about it, my mouth was already around its neck. The warm blood calmed me at once and I drank greedily. After a moment, the bear was dry and I was already hunting another. In total, I killed 3 Grizzly bears and one deer.

I ran back to Tanya's house and quickly showered-it is a common habit that I will never break. I walked into Tanya's closet and my mouth dropped open. She had more clothes than Alice. After I stared for about 3 minutes, and I changed into something less gruesome. I picked out a white short-sleeved, stretch cotton shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I took this time to look at myself, and was amazed-yet again-by the new prospects of my new life.

Tanya smiled gently as I went into the TV room. "Bella, you can stay with us as long as you like. I will warn you when Edward or his family will be planning to return, so you can leave." I smiled at her and she added," If you wish that is."

I accepted her offer.


	3. Shopping & Suprises

Tanya and I had become very good friends. After one week, we decided that with my unique self control, I would be able to go to the mall in Seattle tomorrow. The whole clan said that I would be able to do it, and I believed them. This was my family now.

We decided to run to Seattle, and got there in about 20 minutes. I was actually very excited because I had no wardrobe, and I felt bad for borrowing my family's clothes. Tanya had told me what's theirs is mine, and that included money, cars, and the vacation house. I was going to buy new clothes and furniture.

"Isabella, if you feel yourself losing control, please tell one of us and we will get you out of there before any damage is done," Kate said kindly.

"Okay. Thank you. Now, whose excited for some shopping!?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

They all chuckled in response as we slowed to a walk. We took the back roads at vampire speed and arrived at the mall. I was actually excited. I human sprinted into the mall and ran to my favorite stores. In Hollister I bought 3 hoodies, 4 tank tops, 3 polo's, 3 short sleeved shirts, 5 long sleeved shirts, 2 short shorts, 2 jeans, 1 pair of sweatpants, 1 purse, and 2 pairs of flip-flops. In American Eagle I bought 2 sun dresses, 1 polo, 6 necklaces, 3 rings, 2 bracelets, 2 mini skirts, 1 pair of distressed jeans, 2 pairs of sunglasses, 2 tank tops, 2 hoodies, 3 long sleeved shirts, 2 short sleeved shirts, 5 belts, 1 purse, 2 pairs of sweatpants, and 2 pairs of shoes. In Ambercrombie I bought 4 long sleeved shirts, 2 polo's, 1 hoodie, 5 tank tops, 1 pair of shoes, and 1 pair of shorts. I went into a lot of other stores, and I needed to make 4 trips to my car because there was too much to carry. In total I bought 13 hoodies, 15 tank tops, 8 polo's, 10 short sleeved shirts, 14 long sleeved shirts, 4 shorts, 7 pairs of jeans, 5 mini skirts, 9 regular skirts, 7 pairs of sweatpants, 4 'clubbing' dresses, 6 everyday dresses, 6 purses, 7 pairs of flip-flops, 4 pairs of ballet flats, 2 Abby Clogs, 4 wedges, 12 heals-4 of which were stilettos- 6 pairs of boots, 2 pairs of Uggs (slip on's), 3 pairs of tennis shoes, 26 pairs of neon colored socks,16 necklaces, 13 bracelets, 21 rings, 14 pairs of earings, 6 belts, 1 queen size bed, 1 white couch, 2 black chairs, 2 book shelves, 1 desk, tons of pillows, 1 hot pink paint, 1 white paint, 1 black paint, 2 pink area rugs, 2 lamps, 1 computer, 1 laptop, 1 printer, 1 i-Pod, and more than 100 books. I probably spent more than $30,000 in that mall, but I didn't really care. I was too focused on having fun.

When I was walking around Seattle, I came across a vampires sent that I didn't recognize; I decided to follow it. It lead me down alley ways and main roads until I came in front of a building.

The ballet studio.

What. The. Hell? A vampire? Doing ballet lessons? The only vampire that I could think of that needed ballet lessons would have to be me. While I was pondering why a vampire would need ballet lessons, I took a good look at the ballet studio. The memories hit me like a train.

It was _the _ballet studio… the one were Edward saved me.

I ran through the alleys at vampire speed back to the mall where Tanya was waiting.

When I met up with Tanya and the rest of the 'family', they asked me where my stuff was and I told them that it was in my car, Kate's car, Tanya's car, and some I already ran home. The expression on their faces were priceless.

"But we didn't take cars Isabella!" Tanya screeched.

"Oh, um, yeah. I also ran back to the house and brought your cars. . ." I trailed off.

"WELL, I AM UTTERLY PISSED OFF THAT YOU HAD THE NERVE TO DRIVE MY CAR ISABELLA! I MEAN, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! IT'S MY LIFE!" Screamed Kate.

"Whoa! Kate chill out! I brought your old one!"

"Oh. Well, that's okay then…Sorry I exploded at you Isabella."

"No problem."

The drive back was slower than running, but it was easier to get all the stuff around. When I arrived back at the house I ran straight to my room and started to paint. I was finished painting within the hour and I ran to my car and carried all my stuff that I just bought into my room. I arranged all of the furniture and put all the clothes in my closet.

"This looks absolutely wonderful!" Someone said from behind me. I spun around and saw that it was Tanya. "I'm sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't worry about it Tanya," I whispered. I was just about to say something else, but I heard the phone ring, loud and demanding.

"Hold on a minute please." Tanya reached for her phone. When she saw the caller ID, she looked a bit startled. After half a second she flipped it open. "Hello? . . . . Oh, hello Edward. . . . How are you?. . . . I'm fine, thank you for asking. . . . Yes that would be nice to have a visit from you and your family. . . . when will you be arriving? . . . . FOUR DAYS!? . . . . no, that's not a problem. . . . alright see you soon. Mhm. Goodbye Edward." Tanya snapped the phone shut and looked annoyed. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I couldn't deny them the chance to visit. I have never denied them. They would suspect something."

"It's all right Tanya. I'll just leave now so my scent isn't so heavy. Call me when they leave, please," And with that I ran out of the house and into the forest that would be my home for a while. bob.


	4. Unsuspecting

**I am really sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I hope you guys like this chapter!!**

* * *

The Cullen's stayed with Tanya for about two weeks total. During these weeks, I mostly hunted and thought about all of them. I realized that I missed them all dearly. Do they even miss me? Would they even remember me? Are they still all together? What would happen if I just showed up?

When Tanya came to find me, I heard her before I saw her. When she stepped into the clearing, she took one look at me and shook her head.

"Bella, I should have given you clothes. I'm sorry," Tanya said.

I looked down and saw that my shirt was almost completely torn in half and I lost my shoes. I just shrugged and headed towards the house and a bathroom. When I stepped inside the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked hideous. I brushed out my hair and stepped into the shower. When I got out an hour later, I was determined to stay strong.

***

I stayed with Tanya for 3 years, until I met another 'vegetarian' vampire. Her name was Raven, she had two others with her, males. The one with brown, shaggy hair was named John –he was Ravens' husband- and the one with blond, buzz cut hair was named Chris. They invited me to travel with them. I accepted and told Tanya that I would return and visit her as soon as I could.

As I was leaving, Tanya pulled me aside. She looked sad. "Isabella, I must tell you something very important. If you and Edward ever see each other, be strong, try not to show weakness. He still loves you, probably more than you know darling. Give him a chance, and if you are ever with him, I want BOTH of you to come and see me."

"I can't promise anything, Tanya, but I will try for your sake. I will come to see you no matter if I am with him or not. Tanya, thank you so much for your hospitality. I am grateful for that. Goodbye.

And with that, I left.

***

Raven, John, Chris, and myself became very good friends. Raven and John are husband and wife, and Chris and myself are more than just friends, we are together now. We travel a lot and meet new vampires all the time. We lived in South America, Africa, Australia, Paris, Greenland, and many more places. When we were in Greenland, we discovered that I had a special power that, when I encountered a vampire with a talent, I was able to obtain their gift. So far, I could hear minds and talk to people from my mind. We planned to return to America is 3 months, just before the start of a new high school. We hadn't been in the USA in about 70 years because we were in the other countries, living there permanently.

We moved to New Hampshire, there was plenty of wildlife that would satisfy us. The sun came out, but we were well hidden because our town was practically its own world. Trees covered every inch of the sky and sun rarely was bright enough for us to stay inside throughout the day. We moved into our house August 20th. We are starting school the next day, so Raven picked out all of our outfits, to make a 'good impression' as she said. We were trying to decided on what car we should drive. We decided on Ravens overly expensive-if you ask me- yellow convertible. The night passed quickly because, as always, we were _very_ excited to start school. The morning came and off we went.

I was aware, as soon as we stepped out of the car, that there were other vampires here. We were not alone. I stole a quick glance at my adopted family. They looked at me, waiting for what I was going to do, I was the leader. I looked in front of me, head held high, and strode into the front doors of the building.

No vampire would scare us off. As soon as we were in the building, I immediately sniffed the air trying to locate the other vampire. I found the trail that would surely lead me to him or her, and followed it. I walked as quickly as I could without it being too fast. My family and I needed to talk to this vampire right away, before a battle commenced. I smelled more than _one_ vampire, I smelled _five._

The trail was getting stronger and I closed my eyes, intent on finding the vampire right this second. The scent disappeared for a split second, and then hit me like a train. It was too strong. My eyes popped open in shock when I realized that the scent was much too close to my family. My eyes opened even wider in shock when I recognized the vampire standing not fifty feet away from me. Her back was to me and she was up-wind, so she couldn't smell me yet. She was very short and had spiky hair, she was almost like a pixie. This was someone I would know anywhere. I would remember this person forever, she was a sister to me.

It was Alice Cullen.

* * *

**If you people can look at the poll question on my profile, that would be wonderful. I need to have an answer soon!**

**nora**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

…..I AM BACK! I bet you guys all missed me, and I am so sorry that I have been gone for almost a year. BUT there isn't an excuse for me not updating for all of you who are following me… I will try and update once a week, but high school is freaking hard. Haha. Even though I haven't updated in forever, I would love if you left me reviews, and comments because well, they inspire me.

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

pbwitbeck

I Like Waffles 1383

Hammerwammer

Little Secrets

cms92843

.

kelleygirl

vampyregurl09

Goddess-Divine-05


	6. Running

**Authors Note:**

**I told you that I'm back! So, in order for me to update more, I need REVIEWS... If I don't get reviews, I won't be happy, and if I'm not happy, this story won't get written. SO technically, it's up to all of the readers who read this, but don't review! **

**-nora**

* * *

I wheeled around to face my coven, their faces were frozen in shock, nothing could have prepared them for this. When we decided to go back to high school, we did our research. The last time the Cullen's were here was about twenty years ago, so they shouldn't be back so soon.

Why does is this happening, I can't stand it! Without a second thought, I sprint out of the school and run into the woods. I keep telling myself that everything is going to be okay, but I know that that is a lie. If Alice is here, that most likely means that Edward is here, and if he sees me, all hell will break loose. I don't want my coven, my family, to be in danger, even if it is just the Cullen's. My thought's drifted towards Chris, who I love so much that, when we are away from each other, it hurts. But I still love Edward, I have always loved Edward, but is he worth breaking my family up?

As of now, Edward isn't worth breaking my family up. I have come so far from being sad about him every day. He isn't the center of my world anymore, and he will have to learn how to accept that.

I just realized that I need to hunt, so I start to hunt. The adrenaline rush that it gives me every time I hunt always mesmerizes me. I don't want it to stop. I smell some deer and I go into full vampier mode. I crouch down, waiting for one of the unsuspecting deer to walk past me. It has been five minutes and I am getting impatient, but finally, the largest male of the group comes over by me and a spring on him. The others are scared off by my sudden appearence, and dash off. I greedily drink from the animal and when his veins run dry, I leave him and walk to the stream. I was my hands and mouth off and continue running. Running as far away as I can from this place.

As I continued running through the forest, I came across a scent that could only belong to a vampire, so I decided to follow it. The trail was becoming stronger, so I sped up, and within minutes, I had reached a gravel road or drive way. I followed it, and when I reached the top of the road, I saw another person who I missed terribly, Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**Sorry that it is so short, but I needed some sort of filler!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W . . . or I won't update soon!**


	7. Bella?

**Author's Note!**

**You guys ROCK! And since I got so many reviews, I'm going to update sooner. The more reviews I get, the faster I write, and the faster all of you will get to read!**

**-nora**

* * *

I was lounging in my beanbag chair playing X-Box, when I heard something moving through the forest at great speed. I jumped up and walked outside only to hear whatever it was coming towards my family's house. It was too fast to be an animal, so it could be only one other thing, another vampire. As I heard them slow down, I braced myself for whoever was coming. They were walking at human pace, and coming towards me. I saw movement through the tress and saw that it was a woman, and she was alone. She came around the bend and stopped short when she saw me. Her head tilted to the side and her face showed that she was surprised, her liquid golden eyes showing recognition, her long mahogany hair was pulled back, her lips were pulled up into a smirk, and her stance was relaxed.

I was still tensed, so I stood up straight and started to walk towards her slowly. She didn't retreat, she didn't even move a muscle. She looked so familiar, but I know I didn't know her. I stopped when I was about three feet away from her, and she smiled.

"Can I help you?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice.

"Only if you want to," she replied smugly.

I was very confused at this point. She moved and I tensed slightly, but she was just walking towards the house. She climbed up the four stairs to the porch and sat down in the swing. She motioned with her hand for me to come and follow, so I did. I didn't sit next to her in the swing, but I did sit in the lounge chair across from her. We didn't say anything for about ten minutes, and during that time, we were studying each other.

"Not to be rude, but what is it that you want?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular really, but I do have some questions."

"Ask away…?" I realized that I had never gotten her name.

"Isabelle," she answered tartly.

"Emmett," I retorted.

"So, about my questions, I have a coven of three others with me, so a total of four. We are vegetarian vampires, and are attending the high school here. I smell more than one vampire, how many are in your family? How long do you plan on staying? What are your rules? And most importantly, what do you eat?"

"Wow, okay, so there are six other vampires here, seven including myself. Carlisle is our leader and Esme is his wife, Jasper and Alice are together, Edward is single, and Rosalie and I are together. We plan on staying for about four years, we just moved about two months ago. Our rules are that no other vampire can kill a human while we are around. And we are a vegetarian family also," I rushed out in one breath.

"Lovely," she whispered. She looked up and stared me in the eye, it seemed like she was searching for something. After about a minute of her staring, she looked down with disappointment in her eyes. She then ran her finger over the tip of her other finger with a very gentle touch, my eyes zeroed in on the crescent shaped scar on her finger.

"Well, Emmett, it was so nice to meet you, and I would appreciate it if you would call your family and tell them what is going on, so a fight doesn't happen," she got up swiftly and walked off the porch, her arms wrapped around herself.

As soon as I saw that, a flashback hit me.

_Eighty years ago, Forks, Washington, Edward introduced Isabella Swan to us. I could tell that she was afraid, so her eyes darted around and she was very clumsy. She accidentally tripped and fell, and when she got up she wrapped her arms around herself and looked like she wanted to leave. When Edward told her that they were going to go since it was late, she darted from the chair and wrapped her arms around herself again._

As abruptly as the flashback came it was gone. Isabelle had only moved about five feet. I jumped up from where I was sitting, sprinted in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing.

"Bella?" I whispered.

* * *

**GASP! CLIFFY! I love cliffy's! They build suspense! And then I have more ideas for what happens next.**

**REVIEW! Please!**


	8. Oh Shit!

**Authors Note: **

**Woot Woot! I am actually really happy with how this chapter turned out. But I wasn't happy about how many reviews I got, you guys, I really want reviews, because I need to know if I am doing a good job, and if I'm not doing a good job, then I will fix it! Sooo make me happy, so I can make you guys happy! :]**

**Nora**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

As abruptly as the flashback came it was gone. Isabelle had only moved about five feet. I jumped up from where I was sitting, sprinted in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing.

"Bella?" I whispered.

* * *

As soon as Emmett had whispered my name, I crumbled. The confident, headstrong girl that I once was is gone. I couldn't have changed the reaction I had if I wanted to. I attacked Emmett into a death grip hug, and after about five seconds, he hugged me back. When about two minutes had passed, we finally released each other, and I looked up to Emmett to find him smiling like he always did when I was human. I guess that I was smiling just as big as he was because he started to laugh. He took my hand and pulled me into the house, and into the family room. He let go of my hand and I plopped down onto the couch.

"Bella! Holy shit! Who the hell changed you? Why didn't you try and find us? When did you get changed! Why the hell couldn't Alice see you?!" Emmett was talking so fast it was difficult to understand him, even with my vampire hearing.

"Emmett! Holy shit! Calm down! Victoria changed me, and I didn't try and find you because Edward said he didn't want me when he left and that he didn't want me to be changed into a vampire, but I was. I was changed about seventy-five years ago. And Alice couldn't see me because I have a power thingy that's like a shield and I blocked my mind, I can also read minds and push my thoughts to other people! And Emmett, I don't want Edward to know that I am a vampire. You can tell everyone else, even Rosalie, but they need to be able to keep their thoughts to themselves. I have my own family, and I have my own mate," as I was saying this, a thought came into my mind. If my family and I stay here, there is a chance that Edward will find out, and I don't want to deal with it. We are going to move, and soon.

"Bella, I will try and not think about you, but I don't know how long that is going to last," Emmett had a pained expression on his face.

"I just thought about this, and Emmett, I don't think that I am going to stay here, I am going to leave and go to Tanya's," I replied wearily after a few minutes.

"But, Bella, I just found out that you are alive, and I really have missed you. Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, even Rosalie. Edward misses you too, and since he left you, he hasn't been with another woman or vampire."

"Emmett, I have my reasons, and I don't want to do this, Edward and I have gone our separate ways, and I intend to keep it that way. I love you Emmett, as a brother, but I can't stay! I'm sorry, but since I'll be at Tanya's, I can probably see you guys, when you go hunting, go around her house so I can see you."

Silence, he didn't say anything. "Emmett, I'm going to go now, but I'll keep in touch. You have a cell phone right?"

"No, I don't Bella, I live under a rock," he joked.

"Well, give me your phone so I can put my number in," I laughed.

Emmett threw me his phone and I put my name under Isabella, and added my cell phone number and my e-mail. I threw my phone to Emmett so he could do the same.

I got up from the couch and went towards Emmett, he stood up and looked at me sadly, like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. I reached my arms out for a hug, and he hugged me back fiercely, and spun me around in a circle. I laughed and told him to put me down, he obliged. When I reached the front door, I heard something in the forest moving very fast, even for a vampire. I looked up at Emmett, and the look on his face wasn't fear, but concern.

"Emmett, please don't tell me who I think that is," I whispered so that only he would be able to hear.

"Well, Bella if you don't want me to tell you…" he trailed off.

"SHIT! WHAT DO I DO!?" I whisper yelled at him.

"Uhm, go out the back door and go about two hundred feet, you should be able to see a very small opening in the forest, follow that for about half a mile, and then you should be able to smell vampires, it isn't used a lot by us, just when we go hunting," he told me very quickly.

"Okay," I turned to leave, but I turned around and looked at Emmett one final time. "Thank you so much Emmett, and tell Alice, B.S. Bella says hello," I added with a wink.

Emmett smiled, waved good-bye, and I ran like there was no tomorrow.

I followed what Emmett had told me to do, and when I reached the vampire trail, I decided to head back towards town, but I didn't want to get there soon, so I walked at a human pace. I was thinking about my life before Victoria changed me, and before Edward left me, I was thinking about all the good times that I had with the Cullen's, and when they left, how much it had hurt me. I thought about that for about five minutes before I heard running behind me, and it was fast just as it was when I was back with Emmett.

"Oh god dammit! Shit!" I cussed as I took off running from where he was coming from. I knew he had heard me, so I ran as fast as I could. I was listening to his footsteps behind me, and I heard them speed up. He was gaining ground on me and I had no clue what to do.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard his velvet voice call out.

I debated on stopping, I knew he would catch me anyway. I didn't stop, but I did slow down. As I did that I heard him speed up, he wasn't even two miles away from me. I started to hyperventilate, and his footsteps started to slow. I saw a clearing ahead of me, so I ran there and bursted through the trees, and I was in a meadow, I heard his foot steps slow to a walk. I kept walking till I was about in the middle of the meadow, and he was about one hundred feet behind me. He didn't move, and nor did I. After about ten minutes, I slowly turned around to see an Adonis standing fifteen feet away from me. How the hell did he get there? I looked at his face and he was smiling.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Okay well, it's not that I like tourturing you guys, but I just really like cliffy's! If I get 25 reviews for this chapter, I will add TWO CHAPTERS next week, or I might even add them in the middle of the week! How do you like them apples!? OH, ONE MORE THING, if I don't at least get 15, I won't update until the week after next! YOU CHOOSE!**

**Hehehe! [: Nora**


	9. Excuse Me?

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Okay, so two things. Numero uno! I was disappointed because I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. But I said that I would update the week after next. The date I originally planned was for Sunday, December 13****th****, but I didn't have time to because we have mid-terms coming up. And my teachers were loading me with quizzes this week! But I don't have any homework over break, so ya'll know what that means! Numero dos! I am going to update at least 4 times throughout the next two weeks! (Not including for when I didn't update. ) so, if you give me LOADS of reviews, the chapters will get longer and I'll update sooner!**

**Luhhhhv**

**NORA! **

* * *

Previously:

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

I stared at him dumbly for two reasons, one was I didn't know what to say, and the second was that he was even more beautiful than I had remembered. His tousled bronze hair and a smirk that would have made my heart race a mile a minute if I was still human. He was still the same Edward I knew in my human life, but his eyes didn't sparkle like they used too. They showed hurt.

"Uhm, hey, I'm Isabella," I replied wearily after a minute.

His eyes flickered with some kind of emotion that I wasn't able to recognize, and his face turned into what looked like agony. His eyes were deep in thought as he studied my face; like he was trying to remember something, something long ago.

"So, I thought I heard someone talking to my brother back at the house… turns out that I was right," he said after an awkward silence, "but what I didn't know was that it was someone as beautiful as you."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Did he really just say that?! I mean, even though he hasn't been in my life since I was human, doesn't mean that I don't know what his behavior is like! This isn't the Edward that I once knew, and I could see the change that he was going through or went through already was very drastic.

"Excuse me?! No offense 'buddy' but I don't really appreciate how you talked to me after we just met," I replied bitterly after my five seconds of thinking.

My response took him by surprise, "Oh, erm, I am so very sorry. I have no idea what came over me to say that," and he really did look sorry, but the thing was, did he mean it?

"I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but I do have places I need to be and people I need to see, so goodbye… for now." Without another word, I sprinted off into the forest and headed back towards home. I needed to talk to my family right away and discuss what we were going to do. Even though I had told Emmett I was going to Tanya, that was before Edward knew I was here. I reached my house within minutes of departing from the meadow where Edward and I had had our little meeting, if you would call it that.

* * *

I opened the back door and I could only hear Chris thoughts, so I knew he was the only one home. I followed his thoughts and found him in our room, lying on our bed patting the blanket for me to join him.

"Isabella," Chris said wearily.

"Chris, I saw Emmett," I looked up to see his expression, and I wasn't surprised to see his eyes harden, "and he knows who I am, who the real me is. I talked with him for about ten minutes and told him that he could tell everyone in the family that I was a vampire, except for Edward of course. And he seemed so happy to see him and I was ecstatic to see him, because I love him, he was the big brother I had always wanted. He would never betray me, and I know that Alice will soon find out about me if he decides to tell her, I gave him the choice. But Chris, everything about their family screams home to me and I don't know what to do. I love you so much, even more so now than before, and I do not, and will not hurt you because of Edward. You are my everything now, and no matter what happens, I will always be here for you, even if you don't want me here," I finished with a sob, and if I was still human, I would have been crying.

I felt Chris stroke my hair as I dry sobbed into his chest. He was murmuring soothing words, and after a few minutes, I was able to calm down enough to look at him and see nothing but love in his eyes.

"Bella, no matter what happens I will always be here or you also, no matter what kind of personal state we are in together. If you want to be with Edward, I will not hold you back because I love you and I just want you to be as happy as you can be. I love seeing the smile on your face every day as we prepare to do whatever it is we are going to do. I will always want you, no matter if you do not want me. And no matter what happens with Emmett and Alice, it will be alright with me no matter what, because I know how much you have missed them over you entire vampire life," he said after a minute.

"Chris, you are amazing," I said before I leaned up and kissed him on the lips with as much love as I could put into a kiss.

He moaned, "Isabella, we can't do this unless you want to be interrupted by the rest of our family in about forty seconds."

I told him that we would finish up later tonight, and he smirked as I got out of bed.

Raven ran to my door and embraced me into a hug, "Isabella, how did everything go? Who did you talk to? Does anyone know? What are we going to do about school and such tomorrow? Are you okay?"

"Raven, chill, relax, breathe. Everything went amazing. Emmett knows who I am, and I mean he really knows, and we are going to go to school like nothing happened because according to what I told Emmett, I was leaving to go see Tanya, but that was before I saw Edward in a meadow about twenty miles away from the house. He doesn't know who I am. And we will be going to school tomorrow as planned, and we are going to act like nothing is the matter. Are all of you okay with that?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Excellent, well since it is late I suggest we go do our own things for tonight," Chris spoke up quickly with a wink at me.

I laughed, "Raven, John, do want the house tonight or do you want to go wherever?"

John looked at Raven, then to me and then last at John who was giving him the evil eye, "Erm, I think Raven and I will go out tonight."

"Perfect," Chris smirked.

As soon as John and Raven were out of the house, Chris picked me up and ran me to our room, giving me a sweet kiss on the way up the stairs.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Holy tamolie, for some reason, it seems like I was writing for hours tonight, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would love to get 20 reviews if that is at all possible. And sorry if you wanted me to continue on that um, last sentence but I couldn't… sorry.**

**Noraaaaaaa**


	10. Say What?

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**PLEASE READ**, okay so do any of you guys know how stressful it is to have mid-terms? I was flipping out because I need to graduate with honors, and my grades were really shitty so my mother grounded me from the computer, I mean how stupid is that, but I will try to update when I can!

Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010! Woohoo!

Luhhvv

Noraaaaa [:

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

"Honey, what are you doing?" Jasper questioned. I looked up and saw that he was standing in the doorway to our bedroom with a questioning look on his face.

"Remembering," I said sadly as I looked back down.

"Remembering what, darling?"

"My best friend," I said with a sob, "I miss her so much Jasper, how could Edward do that to us? We all loved her! He just made us get up and leave without saying goodbye! I wasn't even allowed to visit!"

Jasper was looking down at what was on the bed and realization hit his face, I was looking at pictures of Bella and I. From when we just became friends, up to her eightteenth birthday.

"Darling, it's-" Jasper was cut off when Emmett started bounding up the stairs, towards our bedroom.

"Alice!" Emmett screamed my name with such urgency it scared me. He rammed into Jasper as he rounded the corner into our room. Jasper flew into the wall swearing, and I looked back at Emmett who was now jumping around and had a huge smile on his face.

"Emmett, what is it?" actual curious now.

"Two questions before I proceed!" Emmett bellowed, "Firstly, is Edward home?"

"Nope"

He continued bellowing, "Secondly, will Edward be arriving home any time soon?"

"Nope, he went hunting with Carlisle and Esme," I said warily, what was this douche up to now?

"Then I can tell you what happened today!" he whispered as he walked over to my bed and plopped down.

"We're listening," Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Please do not interrupt and Alice no looking into the future," I made a face at that, "Okay, today I was at home playing video games, and I heard a vampire running outside the house about half a mile away, so I went outside to see who it was. I was standing on the porch and the running stopped, but she kept walking at human pace towards the house. She rounded the corner, and paused, taking me in. After a few minutes I asked who she was and she said her name was Isabella. We started asking questions and I found out that they are attending high school with us, that they are vegetarians, there are four of them, Raven, John, and Chris, and that they are acting as teenagers who live together. I told her about us and when she was leaving she did something that boosted my memory," Emmett paused, "She stood up, wrapped her arms around herself, and hung her head as she walked away."

I was trying to think of why he told us the last part, and I assume that Jasper was doing the same because he had a quizzical look on his face. Than it hit me, but before I could blurt anything out, Emmett started talking again.

"And before I go any further, you guys both have to promise to keep your thoughts to yourself because if Edward finds out he and Isabella will be pissed. So do you guys promise that you can and will keep your thoughts, words and actions to yourself?"

"Yeahhh," Jasper drawled.

"Of course Emmett what do you think, gosh!" I scolded him.

"Bella Swan is alive," Emmett said triumphantly.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

i really want reviews guys! pleaseeee! i would appreciate it! and if you send me ideas, i might use them in my stories. if you send me questions, i will answer them. getting reviews helps me write my stories, because then i know people want me to continue...

/3 nora


	11. Picture Shocks

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm trying to make up for all the chapters that I didn't update over break. Some are going to be on the short side, others on the long side like this one. And there is going to be A LOT more swearing in the chapters now, so be warned.

Also, I have forgotten to tell all of you that **Bella can read minds**, yes I know it isn't in any of the chapters, she still has the shield as she did in the books, but she can also read minds. Kay thanks.

kelleygirl

AlexRozaBelikov

WeAreJustMisguidedGhosts

^Thanks to these repeat reviewers! ^

Noraaaaaaaaa

* * *

**Jasper Point of View**

I can't believe that Bella has been alive for all these years. Why hasn't she tried to find us? There must be something wrong, something must have happened. I was dragged out of my thoughts by Alice who had jumped off of the bed and was running downstairs, I needed to talk to her. I stood up and took off after her. She was running into the woods about five hundred feet in front of me.

"Alice!" I yelled, "Wait up!"

She turned around, looked at me, and waved her hand singnaling for me to hurry up. I sprinted over to her and grabbed her hand before she started to run again.

"Alice, remember, we cannot tell Edward. You can't even think about the human Bella when you are talking about vampire Bella. He doesn't know. You cannot let him make that connection," Alice looked dazed, and suddenly I realized she was having a vision.

"Alice, what do you see? Tell me," I urged.

"It's nothing Jasper, just another stupid ass Emmett prank," she said all too quickly. I didn't want to pry, so I let it go, even though I knew there was something more to the vision that she just had.

"Oh, and by the way, where do you think you are going at three in the morning?" I asked her softly, even though I already knew the answer.

"Wellll," she drawled, "I was gonna go see Bella…"

I smirked, "Can I come to?"

Alice smiled and we dashed off in the woods, searching for her scent. As soon as we crossed it, Alice started sprinting. Within two minutes I could smell 4 different vampires.

They must have heard us coming, because when we were able to see the house through the trees, I saw woman sitting in the window attic looking down at Alice and I suspiciously. We walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

As the door creaked open, I could see to males behind it, and they were sending of vibes of annoyance and some panic.

"Hello, this is Jasper and I'm Alice Cullen," my wife said sweetly, "We were wondering if this is the household of Isabella Marie Swan."

"Whose asking?" the male with the blonde buzz cut responded icily.

His tone didn't even phase Alice, "If she is home at the moment, could you tell her that a Pixie is here."

The one with shaggy brown hair looked at my Alice if there was something wrong with her as he shut the door, "Yeah hold on a second."

***

**Isabella's Point of View** [This takes place earlier in the morning, before Emmett tells Alice and Jasper]

"Hey, Isabella, do you want to come hunting with John, Chris, and I?" I heard Raven ask.

I looked up, "No, that's okay. You guys go ahead, I should be good for awhile."

"Okay, we're only going to be about an hour away, so if you need anything call. We should be back around midnight." And with that they left.

I got up off of my bed and walked over to the wall-to-wall ceiling-to-ceiling bookshelf and grabbed the photo album of Alice and I that she sent to me after about a month after they left; with no return address.

I walked back over to my bed and plopped down. My fingers ran over the smooth leather cover. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the book. The first page was a letter from Alice.

deAr beLla,

thIs was supposed to be your gift from me on your eighteenth birthday, but due to the CircumstancEs I was unabLe to give it tO you. these are all the pictures that we haVe takEn, and I wrote down Some of the things we did together. i miss You a lOt, and I wish I woUld be able to see You, but 'he' is forbidding me to. everyone misses you, And we won't forget about you. i Hope you won't forget us either. Have fun through life, and if yOu ever feel like someone is watching you and you turn around and no one is there, it might be one of the Cullen's checking up On you. so we will always be with you, no Matter what.

love alice

The thing that bugged me about this letter was that I didn't know why Alice had capitalized random letters in words. She was always a person with precise grammar. (AN: if you can tell me what the letters mean, I will e-mail you the next chapter early.)

As I flipped through the pages of the book, my mind wandered back to Edward. I knew I still had feelings for him, but did he have feelings for me? And why did he look so awkward when he was in that meadow yesterday? And why was he flirting? From the human life that I could remember, Edward never flirted, it was so out of character for him. But I haven't seen him in 75 years, so he probably has changed.

As I got to the last page of the book, I paused and looked at my favorite picture of Alice and I. She was so obsessed with me not having good balance skills, that she made me stand on her shoulders so that I would practice my balance. Of course Edward was freaking out that I would fall and crack my head open, but Alice convinced him that she would see if I was going to fall. The first time I fell, I landed on top of Emmett as he rounded the corner. I surprised him, and he freaked out for awhile until he figured out that it was me.

I started laughing and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, can I come in?" Chris asked.

"Of course," I replied confused, this was his room too after all.

"Someone is at the door for you."

"Oh, who is it? I wasn't expecting anyone."

"She said to say that-" Chris was cut off by a sharp knock on my door.

I looked at Chris and saw that he was glaring at the door. I got up slowly and walked across my room, swinging the door open in one fluid movement.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was airborn and on my bed, with a grinning Alice on top of me.

"Bella, you have a lot of explaining to do," she said smugly.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled back at her. I heard movement from my doorway and noticed that Chris had left, and that Jasper was standing in my doorway with a small smile on his face.

After Alice and I hugged for a minute, I got up off of the bed and walked over to Jasper.

"Bella."

"Jasper," I replied.

"It is so nice not wanting to kill you," he laughed as he gathered me into a hug.

"And it's so nice not being afraid that you would kill me," I smirked as he set me down.

"Bella," I turned to see Raven standing in my doorway, "John, Chris, and I are going to give you guys some alone time together."

"Okay guys, but you don't have to," I studied her face and I was able to tell that something wasn't right.

"We know, but we think that we should, you know, give you some privacy."

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." I heard her turn on her heal and walk down the stairs and out the front door, being followed by John and Chris.

"So, Bella, time to explain," Jasper said sadly.

"Okay, well, about two-" I was cut off by someone coming up the stairs, even though my family had left.

"Alice, who else did you bring?" I asked in a whisper.

"No one," she looked at me fearfully.

The footsteps were getting louder, and then stopped in front of my door. I heard deep breathing, and then the door was pushed open to reveal none other than Edward Cullen.

I was shocked that he was standing in front of me, my mind went blank. After five seconds, I was reading everyone's mind, because I wasn't blocking anyone out as I usually do.

"Oh dear god, what the hell Edward, why are you here?!" Alice shrieked in her mind.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts," Jasper kept repeating in his mind.

"Why didn't they tell me? I walk into the house and Emmett is on the phone with Rosalie upstairs. I started reading my mind, and I find out that she is alive," Edward thought while he was staring at me with hurt in his eyes, "She doesn't know that I know. She doesn't know that I still love her."

"Oh my god, I have to get away from here," I thought.

That's when I ran.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ahhh, longest chapter ever, and no matter what you guys say, this is five pages long so be happy. It is 1,526 words. I would love a lot of reviews on this chapter because not everyone is reviewing and it just makes me think that you want me to stop writing.

Soo, Review!

Noraaa


	12. The Chase

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**okay. no one really completely got the clue in Alice's letter to Bella. it was supposed to be an e-mail adress (alicelovesyou yahoo . com) but that's okay, i still sent it to the people who got the 'alice loves you yahoo com'**

**this chapter is **

**2,163 words long.**

**so enjoy**

**-noraaaa**

* * *

I didn't hear any sign of pursuit behind me as I ran from my home, but that meant little. Edward knew I was a vampire, so he would probably be following me. That thought just drove me to run faster.

I didn't know where I was running to, my feet were guiding me. After a couple of hours, I found myself running down the driveway to Tanya's house.

She opened the door before I was even at the driveway, she must have heard me. I ran to her and tackled her into the house, hugging her. Dry sobs were escaping my mouth. I couldn't say anything to her, and she didn't ask what was wrong. She just held me in the foyer while I had a breakdown. Tanya was just sitting on the ground with me in her lap, stroking my head and murmuring soothing words to me. After awhile, she finally spoke up.

"Isabella. Shh, it's okay, honey. You're safe. What happened?" her voice was full of curiosity.

I couldn't speak correctly, "Edward-d knows that I-I'm a… vampire! Alice, Jasper, and Em-Emmett all knew. Jasper and A-Alice came to see m-me, b-but Edward must have followed-d them to my house."

"Oh Isabella, it will be okay. Does he know where you went?"

"No… I ran before he could said anything to me."

A phone started to ring, shrill and loud. Tanya ignored it and pulled me to the couch. I was better, I wasn't as hysterical. The phone started to ring again. Tanya sighed, got up, and said she would be right back.

"Hello," Tanya said bored.

I couldn't hear the person on the phone.

"Oh! Hello, Edward…" I froze where I was sitting, "Wait! You're coming here? . . . I see… Mhm… When will you arrive? . . . In 10 minutes! . . . No, that's not a problem… Your welcome… Yes, okay. See you soon. Goodbye."

I heard Tanya curse and slam the phone down. She came into the living room, panicked. She was about to say something, but I was already running out the door to the cover of the trees. I wasn't going to leave, I was going to stay in the woods until he left. I listened for Edwards approach and heard the rustling of leaves and the quiet quick footsteps. He was about 4 miles away and I was praying that he wouldn't cross my scent.

I ran as stealthily and as quietly as I could. But then I heard Edward slow just a fraction. Why was he slowing down? He was still about three and a half miles from the house. He stopped completely now. What was he doing!?

I heard a twig snap behind me, and I was listening so hard that it sounded like a gunshot. I jumped two feet into the air. As soon as I landed on the soft forest floor, I spun around to see what or who it was.

When I saw what it was, I fell over laughing. It was a deer, I always let these kinds of things get to me. I started having hysterics. STOP LAUGHING! EDWARD WILL HEAR YOU! I screamed to myself. I heard a gasp and then swift running. My laughing stopped abruptly as it had started. Edward was running towards me, and he was running _fast._ I got up from the ground and sprinted away. I could not out run him, I knew that for a fact. He was too fast for me to outrun.

Edward was gaining on me I could practically hear him willing his legs to go faster. This was the fastest I have ever run before, my feet barely touched the dirt. I knew that Edward wasn't going to give up. He would chase me forever, it would never stop. Should I slow down? No… maybe? I deliberated in my head and decide to slow just a fraction. He was about one mile behind me.

Let the games begin I thought icily.

**EPOV**

I called Tanya to tell her that I was coming for a visit and that I was ten minutes away. She seemed very annoyed and irritated when I had called her, I wonder why. I was deep in thought as I thought about Bella. Why didn't she come to find us? Why did she run when she saw me?

I was about four miles from Tanya's house when I caught a scent that I didn't recognize; it was just about 6 minutes old. I slowed to a walk, and then stopped completely. Who was here not long ago? I started to listen hard, for anything that might assist me in finding out who was here. I heard laughing about three miles away from me, in the direction the scent was going in.

I started running as fast as I could towards the laughter. The sound caught off abruptly and then I heard the sounds of retreating footsteps. This vampire was running very fast. I didn't know why they were running. I started to will my legs to go faster.

I was listening to the vampire who I was pursuing and tried to hear what they were thinking. I couldn't hear anything, nothing at all. Who was this vampire!? I mean, my luck for today seems very bad. First, I find out Bella is a vampire. Second, Bella just ran off as I was going to say something. And finally, I am chasing a vampire whose mind I can't read. Wait. I can't read Bella's mind, she ran away, and now I am chasing a vampire whose mind I can't read. You have got to be kidding me! I thought to myself. Was I chasing my Bella? Probably I smirked.

Her footsteps slowed just a fraction. I was still a mile behind her, but if I ran just a little bit faster, I would be able to catch her. If this was Bella, I would be able to talk to her… Hopefully, I added as an afterthought. I was driven over the edge to talk to her, and then I was sprinting. I could see her, and it was definitely Bella. She looked over her shoulder, and I knew she saw me. She didn't look away when our eyes locked, which was a bad idea.

With a deafening crack, she ran into one of the biggest trees I have ever seen. She wasn't hurt that was clear, but the tree she ran into was. It clattered to the ground in tiny little pieces. I had to smile at that, she was still my clumsy Bella.

When she ran into that tree, she lost momentum. I was fifty feet behind her when, she slowed -probably without knowing- and I was now about ten feet behind her. I was just about to grab her arm when she broke out into a flat out sprint.

**BPOV**

I looked back over my shoulder to see if he was close. He was one-hundred feet behind me. I didn't look away from his eyes, until I hit something. I had just ran into a tree and with a deafening crack it shattered and fell to the ground. Stupid tree, that made me lose my momentum. I slowed just by a fraction, a plan coming into my head.

Edward was ten feet behind me when he started reaching for my arm. When his hand was a foot away from me, I took off sprinting. He would catch me eventually, I was positive of that. I just thought I would have fun with it. I heard him grunt as he sprinted after me again. I only gained about fifteen feet, and he was still faster than me.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that she was still running! I was going to try and grab her one more time, and if she got away I would leave. I wouldn't be able to catch her just by running, my other two options were jumping or swimming, and seeing that there was no water nearby, I would have to jump. With a push of my leg, I soared over her and through tree branches. I landed about fifteen feet in front of her, so she wouldn't be able to stop running in time for her to come to a complete stop.

As she neared me, her face was hard, angry. I stood still and watched her run towards me, not slowing down. She was five feet away from me, and she attempted to dodge me, but I threw my body in front of her and we collided.

Bella rammed into my body, the sound was like thunder during a hurricane. My arms wrapped around her and we were airborne. The seconds that we were in the air, time moved by so slowly for me. I just looked at her face as she struggled against me. I held her tighter so she wouldn't run again. My back hit a tree and then Bella and I were on the ground, I was still holding her.

I rolled over so that I wouldn't be on her, and she looked extremely angry. I was so happy to have her in my arms again, it felt right.

"Edward Cullen! Let go of me!" Bella screamed.

"No. Not until we talk , Bella," I murmured softly.

"It's ISABELLA now! LET GO OF ME!"

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LET GO OF YOU! WE NEED TO TALK!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked shocked that I yelled at her. When she found her voice she screamed, "FINE! YOU WANT TO TALK EDWARD? LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW YOU NEVER LOVED ME! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. How could she say that?! I was about to talk, but she didn't give me the chance to.

"I was just a pet to you! When you left you said you didn't love me! You took away everything that I lived for Edward. You took away my family and friends WITHOUT letting me say goodbye! Do you _know_ what that DID to me EDWARD!? I loved you and you just lied to me throughout our whole _relationship_!"

I couldn't speak. My grip on Bella loosened and the next moment, she was out of my arms. I looked around and saw her standing not far away from me. Bella shook her head at me and turned to sprint away.

I heard her footsteps fading away as I sat with my back against the tree. I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock at what had just happened. I stayed like that for awhile, a couple of days at the least.

Three days after Isabella left, I heard footsteps running to me. I didn't look up to see who was standing next to me, I didn't care. I heard them sit down next to me and timidly put their arms around my shoulders.

"Edward," I realized it was Alice.

I didn't respond.

"Edward," she continued softly, "you need to come home. Esme and Carlisle have been really worried about you, but I told them that you needed time to think. Come on Edward, we need to leave, I promised Esme that I would bring you back _today._"

I wasn't even listening to what she was saying. I heard her sigh, and she stood up. I felt her kneel before me and shake my shoulders, that didn't work either. Finally, she just came to my side and pulled my arm over her shoulders and started to stand up.

Alice got me into a standing position, and started walking in the opposite direction that Isabella had gone.

We stayed like that for hours, until Alice finally said something to me, "Edward, this is going to take forever if we don't run."

I nodded to her and started sprinting towards home. We didn't say much on the run home, but Alice stayed by my side. After midnight, we reached the house, and Esme was already at the back door with a sad look on her face. I stopped running and walked up to her.

Without warning, she gathered me up into a hug, and kissed my forehead, "Someone left a note for you, Alice."

Alice walked into the house and grabbed the piece of paper from Jasper who was glaring at me. Alice read through it quickly and then looked up to Jasper, who nodded.

"Edward, Bella is still here, but she said if you come near her other than at school, she will never see you again."

"What does the letter say Alice?" I asked her because it was much too formal to be just a note from Bella.

"It says that I'm getting married to Chris Miller," I spun around to see Bella walk out from the shadow's.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**i am disappointed at how many people read my stories but don't review them. it will only take a minute, i promise, so give me at least 25 reviews for this chapter and whoever is the 100th reviewer will get the next chapter e-mailed to them early, but please don't use one word reviews like "good" or "more" or "great" or "sucks" because i wont count those as reviews, haha. i love you all...**

**noraaa**

** REVIEW**


	13. The Decision

**Authors Note:**

**I apologize immensely for not updating for the past year. I haven't written anything for the past year either, so it will take me a while to update. I love all of you so much. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**~Nora**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

As I was running in the forest to return home from my encounter with Edward, all I could think about was Chris. He had asked me to marry him before we ever came to New Hampshire; I told him I needed time to think about it. I have thought about it, and I am going to accept his offer.

Seeing Edward in the forest was not something I had anticipated, and something that I wished wouldn't have happened. I don't know my feelings toward him anymore, when I see him I feel hurt, but I also feel love. I just don't know which love is stronger, my love for Chris, or my love for Edward.

Edward was the first person I had ever felt so strongly about and there will always be a place in my heart for him, and he should know that. But Chris is my life, he has been with me for over seventy-five years, and has never left or doubted me once. He is my rock and support system. I know that he would respect me and love me throughout our entire lives together, without hesitation.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I heard someone calling my name. I couldn't quite make out the voice since they were whispering. After another second of listening, I could tell it was Chris. I slowed to a halt and saw him moving quickly through the trees with a concerned look on his face.

I smiled; he was always there for me, no matter what the circumstances were and no matter where in the world I was. He would always come to find me.

"Bella, I was so worried about you!" Chris gathered me into a hug and kissed me on my cheek.

"Before you ask, everything is alright. I'm fine, nothing happened, end of story," I murmured.

"I wasn't going to ask." Chris said as he started to let go of me.

"Did I say you could stop hugging me?" I asked jokingly.

I felt his thumb graze over my cheek and he lifted my chin up. At the moment I met his eyes, I felt so much love for him in that one second than I did in all of the years that I have known him. I lifted my hand up to his face and caressed it. Chris brought both of his hands to my face and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms his neck and passionately kissed him, showing him how much I love him. After several minutes, I finally broke the kiss and looked up at him lovingly.

"Let's go home, Bella," Chris said while dragging me by the hand.

During the run home, we just talked about everything that had happened within the last few days. Before I knew it, we were already home and sitting on the couch.

"Before we moved to New Hampshire, you asked me a question that I didn't have an answer to," I said quietly.

"I asked you a lot of questions that you didn't have an answer to," Chris chuckled.

"Well, the answer to one of the questions is a yes," I looked into his golden eyes and saw confusion.

"What are you talk-," recognition came to his face as he looked down at me, "really? Are you joking around or are you being serious?"

"I am one-hundred percent serious."

A look of pure joy came to Chris's face as he lifted me off of the ground, spun me in a circle, and kissed me with as much passion as was possible. This is why I loved him so much, he was never afraid to show his emotions in front of anyone.

After a couple of minutes, I pulled back from his lips and leaned my forehead to his. I stared into his golden eyes and said the first thing that came to my mind, "Can we start planning the wedding?"

"Of course, I am leaving all of the decisions up to you."

"And Alice."

"Who?"

"Alice Cullen," I replied sheepishly.

"Oh."

I started to get nervous, "Well, I mean if that's okay with you."

He looked at me and smiled, "Whatever you want love. I want this to be a really good and happy experience for you, and if Alice helping you makes you happy, I'm okay with that."

"Thanks hon-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

I walked over to the door to see Alice peeking through the glass at the top of the door. I smiled and went to open it.

"Bella, we have a lot of work to do," Alice said quickly as soon as I opened the door.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea I thought to myself.

**REVIEW...please.**

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am sorry that this chapter is on the short side, but I thought I would give you this now, instead of trying to make it longer and give it to you in a week or so.


End file.
